the_black_cauldron_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Black Cauldron (Sora Version)
Cast Taran: Sora (Kingdom Hearts 3; He can trade his old slingshot for the Black Cauldron to Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis instead of the Keyblade) Extras with Sora: Riku, Roxas, and Ventus (Kingdom Hearts 3) Eilonwy: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extras with Kairi/Eilonwy's Bauble: Xion, Namine, and Olette (Kingdom Hearts 3) Flewwder Flam: Orville (The Rescuers), Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under), Jeremy, and Miss Right (The Secret of NIMH) Gurgi: Popple (Mario and Luigi series), Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina (AAAHH!! Real Monsters; Popple can sacrifice himself to stop the Cauldron-Born in the end) Extra companions: Terra, Aqua, Lea (Kingdom Hearts 3), Tai and Kari Kamiya, Agumon, Gatomon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, TK Takaishi-Ishida, and Patamon (Digimon) The Horned King: Lord Darkar (Winx Club) Extras with Darkar: Myotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas, and Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts 3) The Creeper: Kerbog (Winx Club) and Demidevimon (Digimon) King Eidilleg of the Fairies: King Oberon (Mythology) The Fairies: Stays the same Doli: Puck (Mythology) Hen Wen: Chirithy (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extras with Chrithy: Hayner and Pence (Kingdom Hearts 3; They'll join Sora's team in the adventure after escaping the castle) Dallben: Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extra with Eraqus: Erika (Pokemon) The Witches: Taffyta Muttonfudge, Rancis Fluggerbutter, and Candlehead (Wreck-It Ralph) The Horned King's Men: Stays the same The Cauldron-Born: Stays the same, Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed (Kingdom Hearts) The Gwythaints: Stays the same and Wyvern Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) Musical numbers 1 Out There (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Sora) (Plays when Sora's group and Olette dream of being heroes out there in Prydain after getting caught by Eraqus and Erika daydreaming when they were supposed to feed Chirithy) 2 That's the Life for Me (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by Popple's group) (Plays when they expressed their dreams of being rich to Sora's group after the apple theft) 3 Hellfire (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Darkar and Myotismon) (Plays when the two villains become obsessed with finding the Black Cauldron and marrying Kairi respectively, and even finding the heroes when they learn that they've escaped the castle) 4 Fine on the Outside (From "When Marnie Was There") (Performed by Priscilla Ahn) (Plays when Aqua revealed her origin of her friendship with her mother'' ''even up to her murder by Xehanort) 5 That's the Life for Me Reprise (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by Popple's group) (Plays when they agree to team up with Sora's team to find Chirithy) 6 God Help the Outcasts (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Terra's group, particurally Aqua) (Plays when Tai's group decide to help Sora's team find the Black Cauldron and prove they are more than just outcasts) 7 The Marshes of Morva (Parody of "The Court of Miracles" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and crows) (Plays when they attempt to hang Terra and Popple's groups and marry Orville, Wilbur, and Miss Right as punishment for accidentally releasing the frogs they collected) 8 We're Family (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by Sora's team) (Plays when Sora's team express their caring side to Sora to cheer him up for trading his slingshot for the Black Cauldron and how far they've accomplished) 9 The Knights of Prydain (Parody of "The Bells of Notre Dame Reprise" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Sora's team) (Plays at the finale after Sora and his team are named official Prydain Knights and Sora, Roxas, Riku, Ventus, and Terra married Kairi, Namine, Xion, Olette, and Aqua) 10 Someday (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by All-4-One) (First song at the end credits) 11 Hylia Help the Outcasts End Credits Version (Parody of "God Help the Outcasts End Credits Version" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Bette Midler) (Second song at the end credits) 12 Don't Think Twice (From "Kingdom Hearts 3") (Performed by Hikaru Utada) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Sora the Spirit Keeper's Life Chapter 2: Chirithy's Vision/Darkar and Myotismon's Group's Plot Chapter 3: Meeting Popple's Group/Chirithy, Hayner, Pence, and Olette Captured Chapter 4: Sneaking in to Save Chirithy, Hayner, Pence, and Olette/Chirithy's Escape and Sora's Group's Capture Chapter 5: Meeting Kairi, Terra, and Jeremy's Groups/Escape from the Castle Chapter 6: Darkar and Myotismon's Group's Orders/Reunion with Popple's Group and Aqua's Origin Reveal Chapter 7: Following Chirithy's Tracks/In the Fairy Realm Chapter 8: God Help the Outcasts/Going to the Marshes of Morva (Sora Version) Chapter 9: Meeting Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead/Trading Sora's Slingshot for the Black Cauldron Chapter 10: Team Prydain, Except Popple's Group, Captured/The Cauldron-Born Awakens Chapter 11: Popple's Heroic Sacrifice/Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 12: Trading the Black Cauldron for Popple's Life/Final Battle Part 2 and Destruction of the Black Cauldron Chapter 13: Officially Prydain Knights/Ending (Sora Version) Alternate Prayer to God Song: Someday (Alternate Prayer Song) (Sora Version) For gallery: The Black Cauldron (Sora Version) Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Black Cauldron Fanmakes Category:The Black Cauldron Parodies